TransDimensional Portal
by Killer Aquatic Turquoise Okapi
Summary: 100 One-Shots for all my APH OTPs, all in Alternate Universes! Will Mostly Include: PruMano, GerIta, UsUk, FrUk, Franada, LietPol, RusAme, SuFin, and Many More! Come on through the Portal!
1. Introduction xXPrumanoXx

**A/N: And now I'm doing the 100 Theme Challenge. With all of my Hetalia OTPs, 'Cause I wuvvedz them 83 So, for the first prompt, you get Gilly and Lovi. **

**Disclaimer: This goes for all 100 Chapters; I DON'T OWN HETALIA. IF I DID, THE SHOW WOULD BE AIRING ON ENGLISH TV. So poo o3o (EDIT: This origiannly said somehting about Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. lolwha?)**

**Song That Just So Happened to Be Playing Whilst I Wrote This: **'Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet' – Fallout Boy

* * *

><p>The first thing noticed was the grip he had on the glass.<p>

The pale hand was wrapped so tightly around the shot glass, he thought it would crack. But it didn't and he was happy he wouldn't have to spend an extra hour cleaning up whiskey and glass shrapnel from the tile. The next thing noticed was the dark, murderous look on this man's face.

An obvious albino, the patron's dark red eyes were filled with malice and betrayal as they glared at the dark wood of the bar. His white bangs shadowed those crimson irises, giving him a demonic appearance. Romano was almost scared to speak to him (not that he'd ever admit this; Romano Vargas doesn't _do_ fear). But as he glanced over, he could see his boss, Antonio, give him that little look he always gave him when the Italian didn't fulfill his duties as a Bartender.

"Hey…" He tried tentatively.

The Albino looked up and some of the hate receded from his eyes. But there was so much hurt and sadness still swirling in them that Romano almost took a step back.

"Hey," replied the patron with a half-hearted smile. He finally downed the shot and slammed the glass on the hardwood with much unnecessary force.

Romano obediently refilled the glass. "What's your issue? You seem pissed off,"

The brunette heard his patron sigh deeply.

"Eh, just the usual…" came the vague answer, laced in a sharp accent. German?

Romano rolled his eyes, putting the useless though in the back of his head. "Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me what the matter is," he handed his companion the glass.

Said companion immediately brought it to his thin lips. He spoke nothing more.

"Well?" Romano pestered, crossing his arms in annoyance. The patron gave another deep sigh and looked back up at the Italian with the saddest expression he'd seen in a while. He felt his annoyance melt away. He could just tell that this was not the way this man usually acted.

"If you really want to know…" He began and rested his chin on his palm, eyes looking away from the bartender, "I have this girlfriend. Her name's Elizabeta; she's from Hungary. I met her a few years back during college. We were friends for a year or two then I asked her out. We've been together ever since, going on 4 years now," He got a nostalgic look on his face.

"It sounds like a great thing you got going," Not that he would know from experience; Romano could never find a happy relationship with woman and found his most memorable relationships to be with men, "If you and this chick were so happy together, why're you all outta sorts?"

"…The other month was our anniversary. I took her out to dinner and we danced and drank and ate and talked. But…she seemed so detached from me. Like we weren't dating anymore; we were just friends," Romano knew immediately where this was going; but, in fear of enraging the foreign man, he kept quiet for once in his life.

"I got a little worried, but didn't read into it much at first. I thought she was just feeling a little depressed; winter weather does that to ya. So, I took out as often as I could to try and make her happy," continued the patron, taking another glug of his drink. Romano took the glass again.

"Not much of an effect, eh?"

"Not at all. Whenever she thought I wasn't looking, I saw her looking into space. She looked really unhappy. Then, a couple weeks ago, I took her to this really fancy restaurant. You know, all posh and shit? I thought we were having a really good time and she looked happier than she'd been, so I thought she was over her little depression stage. But, when we were about to leave, we saw a guy we both used to hang out with; this Austrian dude named Roderich. I forgot that he was the Piano Player at that place!

"So, he came up to us and we started talking, 'cause I haven't seen the guy in forever. He seemed really happy to see us and he and 'Liza were talking it up. I didn't mind, I used to be best friends with Roddy in college. But after a while I looked at her while they were talking. Mien Gott…"

Annoyance surged back into Romano. Why'd he stop? He was just getting to the good part! The brunette motioned for him to continue.

"Right, sorry. You should've seen her. She had the brightest smile on her face and she looked so interested in what he had to say…'Liza's never looked at me like that. Ever. We went home and she didn't notice that I was kinda down. I forgot about it in a couple days though. The week after though, 'Liza started coming home late. 'K, she works at a Dress Shop a couple blocks from our apartment. She usually gets home at about 4-ish-5-ish. Now, she was only just getting home at like _9_."

'_Damn, I saw this coming_,' Romano told himself, shaking his head in pity. "Where'd she say she was?"

The Albino snorted. "She always said she was with her girlfriends. 'Course, I didn't even know she _had_ girlfriends and didn't really read into it. But, after a while…I started suspecting. So, I sent a friend of mine to go spy on her. He told me that after work, she meets up with some other guy. Guess who?"

"Roderich," The patron nodded, taking a large gulp of his newest shot. Romano could see his reflexes going under. His red eyes were glazed over and his hand was clumsy, almost cracking he glass on the bar counter.

"I asked her what the hell was goin' on a couple hours ago. She got all sad and started fuckin' _cryin'_ and she just kept sayin', 'I'm Sorry' and 'Please Forgive me' and 'Szeretlek' (That's Hungarian for 'I Love You'). Gott, I just-"

"Couldn't take it?"

"-Yeah. I told her to go. And she did. She left and I came here,"

He now laid his head on the counter after finishing his tale. Romano felt an alien sense of pity form in his chest. He gave the man supposed-to-be-comforting pat on the head and took away his glass. The guy had obvious had too much.

"…Vhat's your name, guy?" Romano turned around at the odd question. The man's accent was much thicker when drunk.

The brunette debated giving him his name, but decided it's be a nice gesture toward a down-on-his-luck dude.

"…Romano," He said quietly.

"Romano?"

"Vargas,"

The Albino sat up and clicked his tongue. "Romano Vargas," he was testing the name on his tongue. It rolled off it like silk…or he was just too drunk to really think coherently. "Well, Romano Vargas, I am the Amazingly-Indescribably-Forever Undefeated-King of Awesomeness, Gilbert Weillschmidt," he gave a silly smile and stood up before Romano, "And I need a place to stay~"

Taken aback, Romano didn't respond. Gilbert just smiled and grabbed the Bartender's wrist. He led Romano out from the bar and ran with him out to the parking lot, the brunette cursing up a storm all throughout. Watching from behind the bar, Antonio chuckled and wiped down the wood. He was convinced that Gilbert was just what little Lovi needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was my first Prumano :3 I love them, but never write them D: But that was actually quite easy; I think I'll write more of them now ^^ Did you guys like it? Huh? Review are need, pwease and shank you! I must have feedbackz!**


	2. Playing the Melody xXGerItaXx

**A/N: No reviews last chapter, but it's been added to Wicked-as-possible's Story Alert list and Favorite Story list! That sounds like success to me 83 Thanks Wicked~! Anywho, for today's entry, we have Knight!Ludwig and Elven!Feli. Enjoy!**

**Note: The word queer is used in this. I don't mean it as an offensive term for homosexuals, I mean as in 'Odd', 'Strange', 'Unusual', etc. Just thought I'd say that. **

**Song That Just So Happened to Be Playing:** 'Little Talks' – Of Monsters and Men

* * *

><p>The music was…interesting. Ludwig doubted that the instruments were human; perhaps some fairies were having another festival? Or, a worse thought, a Nixie was celebrating the capture of a new man. He knew he should stay by the camp and wait for big bruder to come back. But, it seemed like the music was calling to him, trying to lead him.<p>

Before the young knight knew it, he was side stepping lush greenery and ducking under branches, following the mystical sounds. It grew louder and clearer as he drew nearer. The beat was like a mixture of a harsh wind and the ripples of water. The words sung were foreign, but beautiful in their own odd way.

The music was now pulsating in his veins, searing itself into his mind. He was positive that he could remember all of it, even when he returned Home with bruder. He came to a line of tall pines, outlining what Ludwig assumed would be a grassy clearing. There were many in this forest. He huddled close to the trunk, not noticing the sap that stuck itself to his tunic, only focused on the enchanting melody that had drawn his there.

He closed his eyes, losing himself in a trance. The Knight felt as if he was wading in a calm, warm lake, the wind howling above his head, the frogs jumping and croaking in tune. He felt…at peace. For once in his hectic, stressful life…there was peace in mind. His heart. His soul. His bright blue eyes snapped open with renewed vigor. He must know who was putting him under such an incredible spell.

Moving slowly, the blonde peered into the clearing, its grass seeming soft to the touch and large rocks set in a ring. Atop the large rock, he saw it: the most beautiful creature he'd ever lain eyes on. He knew it was Elven, for its ears came to a sharp point and hanging from the lobe was small, dark green gem. Only elves had access to such gems.

It was singing in its native tongue, a smooth and velvety sound that reminded Ludwig of falling snow, rushing water, and a gentle night's rain all wrapped into one. As it played its queer instrument, a wooden box with deerskin stretched over it and strings coming across it leading up to a long pole from which hung a bag filled with jingling beads, its eyes were closed in bliss and a warm smile played on its pale lips.

Ludwig involuntarily took a step forward. And another. And another. Until he was now just coming into the clearing. The Elf soon finished its song and opened its eyes, the soft color of amber. It looked straight at the knight (who was coming out of his daze) and the smile faded. Fear swirled in the gorgeous eyes and it threw down its instrument and hid behind the rock, quivering, hoping the human hadn't seen it.

A now fully conscious Ludwig frowned in concern. Had he scared the Elf? Of course he had! Human's, always jealous of the beautiful fun-loving elves, took whatever chance they could to capture them. They sold Elves as slaves, breaking their spirited ways and sunny dispositions. This Elf had obviously been warned of the danger.

He didn't want to capture the young Elf; he just wanted to hear the music, that incredible melody that completed him. Maybe if he said something…

"I don't wish to harm you," The blonde said slowly, holding his hands up in a show of armistice, "I only came to hear you song; it was very good,"

Very good was an understatement, he knew, but he didn't wish to overload the frightened creature.

"…" The Elf slowly lifed up its head and stared at the knight, confusion bubbling in the amber irises, "You…liked it, ve?"

So it spoke German. That could help quite a lot.

"Yes," Ludwig answered truthfully.

He could see the young Elf searching his eyes, his body, for any signs of a lie. i'A good habit'/i, his knightly side commented. Now, the other stood, hand still rested on the boulder it once sat on. A small smile was stretched across the pale flesh of its face.

"Only my brother has ever complimented it, ve~" it said, "The others in our colony don't like it. It's not as fast as theirs, ve~"

"Your Colony is very odd then," Replied the blonde seriously.

He blushed slightly as the Elf let out a cute giggle.

"Would you like to hear it again, ve~?" Ludwig was taken aback.

"I-If I may," he remembered to reply politely. A Knight must never be rude to that of an Elf.

"Of course you may! Come sit, ve~," The Elf hopped onto the boulder once again and bent down to retrieve his instrument.

Ludwig hurriedly sat on the boulder across from his new companion.

"The song is called, 'Kwellr Tin Mion'" The Elf said suddenly and he tested the strings, "that's Elven for, 'Gray Ocean's Morning' ve~"

"A fitting name,"

"Thank you~" and then the Elf began the song, the familiar sounds surrounding Ludwig once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to go write the English version of 'Gray Ocean's Morning,'. 'Cause that sounded really cool. In the meantime, please drop a review~**


	3. Questioning xXLietPolXx

**A/N: Aaaaand we got a review 8D Pffft, it's been so long since I've enjoyed the presence of a [Review Alert] in my inbox =w= Sorry guys, I'm just easily excitable, so reviews make me spurt happiness rainbows XD But I digress. For today, before I go off to my sissy's for the night, we present you with a little LietPol hurt/comfort ^^ (BTW, they're in an Academy AU and in detention)**

**Songs That Just so Happened to Be Playing: **'Live to Tell the Tale' and 'Better Things' – Passion Pit

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liet?"<p>

Toris sighed and turned from his book to give his friend a look. Couldn't Feliks see he was trying to read? He was just getting to the good part! He cocked his head to side, confused, as he saw that his normally exuberant friend was staring quietly out the window.

"Feliks?"

"What if Ivan, like…knocked me out?" The blonde asked suddenly, eyes never leaving the courtyard below.

"Knocked you out?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Like, hit me with that pipe he brings to school and I had to go to the hospital. Would you, like, go with me?"

Toris was taken aback. Feliks wasn't usually this serious; something was wrong.

"Feliks, what - …Yes," The Lithuanian decided not to ask. One could never really tell what would set the blonde off, "Yes, I'd go with you to the hospital,"

Feliks didn't respond immediately, lost in his own little world. Toris highly doubted he was in his usual world of ponies and magic and rainbows.

"…What if the doctor said I, like, got hurt really bad and went into a coma?"

"…I'm not sure,"

He noticed the Pole's hands tighten into a fist.

"Wouldn't, like, visit or anything?"

"Oh!" Toris felt incredibly stupid, "Of course I'd visit, Fel'!"

"Every day?"

"Every single day,"

Toris knew that was the truth, even though he hadn't said so at first. If you were close to Feliks Lukasiewicz, you couldn't go a day without seeing his face.

"What if the doctor told you I, like, might never wake up again?"

"I'd tell him you would,"

Now Feliks looked at hm, confusion written all over his face.

"Like, whaddya mean?"

Toris smiled at him.

"Feliks, you hate to sleep. It takes up too much of your day,"

The two exchange students stared at each other for a very long time, light and dark green locked in a battle of dominance.

Feliks slipped his eyes closed and stayed silent for over a while longer.

"What if when I woke up…I told you I loved you?"

Toris froze, his smile dissipating. Feliks…? Now that he thought about it, he should've seen it coming. Feliks Lukasiewicz was the boy who changed the dress code; boys now had a choice between the boys' or girls' uniform. He was the boy who always went on about a certain hairclip he saw at the mall or a new perfume he bought. The boy who needed shoes like he needed air, the boy whose lips always glittered with sparkly lip gloss, the boy who loved Justin Timberlake…

…The Lithuanian found it odd that he'd paid attention to all these things. In all reality, he'd always paid attention to whatever the blonde had to say.

"…What if_ I_ went into a coma?"

Feliks stared at him seriously.

"I'd, like, slap you and hit you until you woke up,"

"And what if I didn't wake up? No matter what?"

Feliks's bright green irises were clouded with a heavy sadness now. He'd never really thought about that.

"I…I don't-" Toris interrupted.

"What if, right here right now, I told I was dying, Feliks? What would you do if I told you I was going to die soon?"

"I-!"

"What if I died before I got to tell you I was dying? What would you do?"

Feliks erupted from the desk in a barrage of tears.

"I'D KILL MYSELF TOO!"

Silence. They barely even noticed the fallen chair or the Pole's loud sobs. Toris frowned and stared at his friend's shaking form. He supposed all that wasn't really necessary…but he wanted to make sure. He stretched out his tanned arm and let his hand curl overtop the blonde's. Feliks looked up at Toris, tears still falling.

"Feliks," began the brunette quietly, "If you woke up from a coma and told me that you loved me…I'd tell you I loved you too,"

Feliks's sobs morphed to light hiccups and few tears fell now. He fell down before the seated Lithuanian in a heap and intertwined their hands.

"I won't go into a coma," he said in a cracked voice but with a happy smile, "if you don't die before telling me,"

Toris smiled lovingly in return and lent over to take the boy's glittery lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, that got way more dramatic than I was originally planning O_o Sorry guys ^^; It kinda spun outta control when Feliks did the whole 'What if I woke up and told you I loved you?' line. I didn't wanna be too cliché and have Liet be all, 'I'd tell you I love you too' right away, so I just went with my gut. I'm pretty sure I made these guys all sorts of OOC *sigh* Feedback? It would be greatly appreciated on this one 83**


End file.
